Fire And Ashes: The Revival
by Ayva Trance
Summary: Rating is due to violence, and somethings that will occur later. Better summary inside. Trust is not given easily, especially when races collide and a bond that once existed could be formed again, or can it? Warning tragedy, death included.
1. When the River Meets the Forest

Disclaimer: I do not own LOTR. Even though I truely wished I did because then I wouldn't have to write these disclaimers. Anyways....  
  
Summary: Long ago men and elves used to communicate often within their communities. That was no longer the case. Cultures begin to clash once more when a group of human travelers go astray from the route that they seeked to follow. Chaos, teachings, Misunderstandings, and other forms of mischief follow them as they try to reach their destination. This takes place pre- LOTR.  
  
When the River meets The Forest  
  
"I can't believe we're leaving tomorrow," Adelaide exclaimed as she threw herself down on her bed as she turned slight to face her friend.  
  
"I can hardly believe it either. It seems strange that it's actually happening I mean we've spent all our lives here in this village and now we're moving to the city," Narie softly said as she looked at her friend then looked momentarily at everything in her friend's room.  
  
But yet it was happening, both of their families were going to leave the village to go live in the city. Both of the teenage girls, who were both seventeen, would have resisted being taken to go live somewhere else if it wasn't for the fact that their families were going together and so they were not being torn apart from each other. They were like sisters. They were always there for one another. This was always the case despite the drastic differences between the two.  
  
Adelaide was the slim one with long brown hair down to the bottom half of her back with hazel eyes. Narie, on the other hand was the slightly less thin girl with raggedy blond hair that barely reach the midway part of her back with sapphire eyes. Adelaide was always known for her eloquence and how she approaches people, while Narie was known for her abruptness and her I'll-do-what-I-want-to-do attitude towards life. Adelaide was obedient, while Narie was defiant. They were an odd pair but their oddness was what kept them to be friends for such a long time. They've known each other all their lives and they knew why the other acted the way they did.  
  
Both of them were in the process of packing their belongings but they decided to have one more sleep over at Adelaide's house before they said their last farewells to the village. They shared tales about the past and giggled. They were engaged in a discussion about the boys in the village when Adelaide's brother, Mikus walked into the room.  
  
"Hello, in here," he said pleasantly as he stood in front of the closed door. "Are you two ready for tomorrow?"  
  
"I think we have everything set, right?" Narie said as she looked at Adelaide.  
  
"Right! What about you dearest brother of mine?" Adelaide sarcastically remarked to her brother.  
  
"I have everything set and besides mother and father are packing up the last few items that we have left in the house," Mikus said as he pulled up a wooden chair and sat on it while facing the girls.  
  
Even though Mikus was only a year older than Adelaide, he felt that it was his duty to supervise his sister. He acted sometimes as if he was their father but then again he also had a strong resemblance to their father. Their father was a tall man with broad shoulders and raggedy brown hair.  
  
"Do you reckon we might find other travelers on the way to the city?" Narie asked while breaking the silence with excitement in her voice.  
  
"I hope not," Mikus answered with his eyebrow raised.  
  
"Why?" Adelaide asked the question that was on both of the girls' mind.  
  
"Because you never know what some travelers may do to you," Mikus explained to them. Especially if those travelers aren't men, he finished in his mind.  
  
"I thought it might be fun if we met others on the road. You know maybe we could talk about stuff and different ideas or something on those lines," Narie exclaimed as she looked at her friend and Mikus, who gave her a look of disbelief. "What?"  
  
"Narie has always wanted to meet an elf," Adelaide said trying to hint something to her brother.  
  
"I just think that would be awesome. I mean just think about how many things they've seen in their lifetimes..."Narie tried to embellish.  
  
"Fine. Well I think I'm going to go to bed and I reckon that you two should do the same. Now, good night," Mikus abruptly said while interrupting Narie. He soon got up and without waiting for a response from either of them left.  
  
"That was strange," Narie exclaimed as she slightly stared at the door.  
  
"He's just worry about safety, that's all," Adelaide said as she laid back down on her bed.  
  
"Safety? I heard that an elf is the best companion to bring along with you on a trip. I also heard that they have excellent skills," Narie blathered on. As she moved herself to lie on the other half of her friend's bed.  
  
"Where do you hear all of these things? You've never even seen an elf before," Adelaide chuckled slightly.  
  
"Just by some people I met in the inn when they were passing through," Narie answered as she situated herself to look at her friend.  
  
Adelaide sighed. She knew that would be her answer. She was always carefree. That was one of those qualities that kept them friends for such a long time. But sometimes that care freeness got her in trouble. Adelaide was too experienced in situations involving a carefree Narie and at the end both of them got in trouble.  
  
One by one both of the girls fell asleep to the sound of silence. This sound was broken by the cry of a bird that flew above the house where they laid in.  
  
---/---  
  
"It is getting late, Thrylith," an Elven voice complained to the being that was in front of him.  
  
"We cannot stop yet," the one named Thrylith retorted as he kept walking forward.  
  
"Are we going to stop anytime soon?" it complained again.  
  
It got no response and the one name Franduil sighed deeply. They had been traveling for three days straight and finally the time had been taking an effect on him. They were on an errand to Mirkwood. Yes, he knew it was important but he was weary and his horse's speed began to decrease.  
  
After trotting a few miles, they finally stopped to the relief of Franduil. They made camp and sat around a small camp fire that they made out of broken twigs and sticks. Thrylith looked around and felt satisfied. He looked at his brother and sighed. Why did complain so much? It was such an uncommon trait for an elf but yet again he only seemed to be the only one that his brother complains to.  
  
"How much longer is it to Mirkwood?" Franduil finally asked the question that ran through his brain after the second day of their trip.  
  
"About one more day," he exclaimed as he moved his pack of supplies and rested his head on it. He had been to Mirkwood many times in his days. "I will take post tonight, so you should take some sleep."  
  
His brother nodded in response and gladly began to open his sack up to make his bed then immediately fell asleep. Thrylith situated himself gladly and began his watch. He didn't mind at all to take post since alot of things were on his mind so even if he wanted to go to sleep he wouldn't be able to. A lot of things happened before he and his brother left Rivendell. His eyes shifted to where his brother was sleeping and then back to his watch. Most of these things his brother doesn't even know about. It was frustrated but he decided to push the issues to the back of his mind and decided to focus on his watch.  
  
He was yet again disturbed by laughter that he heard distantly. He listened and automatically knew what it was. It was a human. Why were they so loud? And sometimes they complain that we are too soft, honestly.  
  
As time flew by and the sun began to rise, he roused his brother and they set off after they ate breakfast.  
  
---/---  
  
"Adelaide! Narie! It's time to wake up! We're leaving soon!" Adelaide's mother yelled that morning.  
  
Both girls immediately woke up and got dressed in their riding clothes. They grabbed some of their bags and headed downstairs to where both of the families were suppose to be meeting that morning.  
  
"Eat breakfast, quickly now," Adelaide's mother, Daisy said as she rushed around the house.  
  
It was a hectic morning trying to get everything ready and checking and re- checking to make sure no one forgot anything. When finally everything was ready. All of the horses were packed and they were ready to go. As the group saddled their horses and began to trot away from the village Mikus, Adelaide and Narie stopped and took one last look at the village and then turned away to follow their families.  
  
This was really it, Narie thought to herself as she trotted alongside Adelaide. She looked at her friend and smiled. Why do I have the feeling that nothing is ever going to be the same again? Don't think that way, she demanded silently as she shook her head slightly.  
  
By noon they rested for lunch and decided to take this opportunity to talk about what they would go next.  
  
"Now I reckon we take the open road and turn east," Calu, the father of Narie said while in discussion.  
  
"Okay then we'll take that route. Anyone have any other suggestion?" another said.  
  
They all nodded in agreement to go on that road while the girls and Mikus began to roam around the campground.  
  
"You're it!" Adelaide yelled as she began to run away from Narie.  
  
"Oh no you don't!" Narie teasingly shrieked as she chased after her.  
  
"Oh come on, you two," Mikus said as he rolled his eyes.  
  
"Okay fine, now you're it!" Narie said as she began to run away from him.  
  
He rolled his eyes yet again and began chasing after both of them until he heard an excruciating cry come from the camp. But just as he was about to run to the camp he also heard a sharp cry from the direction of where his sister fled. What was going on here? He looked around is dismay and his eyes rested on Narie. He told her to go find his sister and come back to this spot and with saying that he fled to the camp as fast as he could go. She watched him leave and fled to go find her friend. Hopefully nothing happened to her, she kept saying to herself. What she saw when she finally reached her friend was a shocking sight. 


	2. Deadly Encounters

Disclaimer: look at first chapter  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Mikus rushed to the camp with all of his might that he could not even think clearly but the one that was clear to him was that he must get to the camp and fast. When he finally reached the camp, he was out of breath and when he took time to take in what he saw shock overwhelmed him to a point of fainting.  
  
There before him were orcs and the dead bodies of two adults. He wanted to reach out to them but knew all too well that if at that moment he tried, he would instantly be killed. He was about to take action when he noticed someone or something in the midst of all the fighting. It was an elf! What was an elf doing here? He watched as the elf slashed its way through the orcs and one by one they all fell. One orc, who Mikus didn't notice at the moment, snuck up behind him and was about to raise its sword when the elf took notice and fired an arrow at the orc's head, which killed it instantly. When this happened Mikus came overwhelmed with fear and fainted.  
  
When this happened the elf sighed and started to approach Mikus.  
  
-/-  
  
When Narie finally reached her friend, she was shocked with what she saw. She saw a orc advancing on her friend while its long axe was slowly raised into the air while Adelaide shrieked in fear. I have to help her. She built up enough courage and was about to divert the attention of the orc when all of a sudden an arrow came out of no where and hit its target. The orc gave one last horrifying cry and then fell dead onto the ground.  
  
I looked everywhere to see where the arrow came from but then decided to run over to her friend's side. When she was close enough she sat next to her friend and placed a hand on her shoulder. Adelaide slightly flinched at the touch for a second. She was trembling so much that this even caught the attention of the stranger who had shot the arrow.  
  
"Are you okay?" a voice called within the forest.  
  
Adelaide began to tremble even more at th sound of the voice and then suddenly she went still. There was something about that voice that was soothing, she kept thinking to herself. Where did it come from?  
  
"Someone there?" Narie asked and it echoed throughout the woods.  
  
"Is she okay?" the voice asked once more. This time the voice was distinct. It definetely did not come from a human. That much she now knew. Fear began to fulfill both of the girls. Even though all these years Narie always wanted to meet other races, she also feared them slightly at the same time. Especially in a situation like this, she reminded herself.  
  
Crunch. Snap. The girls heard and together they began to huddle together in fear of who or what might be coming. The sounds came in closer and closer until their minds began to produce sounds of their own to await the beast that they knew they would meet. Suddenly the sounds stopped and a clear voice could be heard.  
  
"Do not be afraid," the voice said until finally we could get a clear look at it. Well sort of since the figure was wearing a cloak,  
  
Both of the girls stared at the figure and awaited what it would do to them. Would it harm them? Was it good? Was it evil? All of these questions kept racing through their minds until the figure some way sensed the girls' thoughts and stayed put. It stared at them throuh the darkness of the cloak because even though it was still light outside somewhat, the light was not strong enough to reveal the face within. It gave the girls an unnerving feeling that spread throughout their bodies. Slowly this affected both of them and Adelaide overwhelmed with emotion, let darkness take her and she sank deeper from where she was sitting.  
  
"Oh god, no!" Narie yelled as she tried to wake up Adelaide but to no avail. She looked at the figure and pleaded with it. "Help me, please," she sobbed.  
  
Narie saw the swift movements of the figure as it picked Adelaide off of the ground and began to move towards the path at which it came from. She tried her best to keep up and she was panting as shedid this. The figure heard her panting so it slowed down and waited.  
  
"Thank you," she softly whispered to the stranger. It turned around and once again she tried to see it's face but had yet again no success. It just merely nodded. It stopped abruptly as if listenning to something and then abruptly turned and looked at me. Why was it doing this? She asked herself but soon she got a reply when the figure sprang forward leaving her to use all of her will to be able to catch up to it.  
  
Before long Narie caught up to the figure and nearly ran into it since for some reason it had stopped. Narie loooked up to see what was going on and gasped, someone was moving swiftly towards them. At that moment Adelaide woke up with a start. She shrieked and consequently resulted in the figure accidntally dropping her.  
  
When she was on the floor she cringed away from them and looked at Narie hoelessly. Then Narie heard them conversed in what obviously became clear now was Elvish and grew even more afraid when they turned to look at them. They began to approach us but one of them stopped the other then looked at the other.  
  
----******-----  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
Thrylith and Franduil drove their horses for a while before abruptly stopping before a group of trees. Franduil looked at his brother and then perked his eyes up and looked around. Something wasn't right. He shot his brother a cautious look and Thrylith nodded in response and slowly the two trotted carefully before they heard an alarming cry ahead of them.  
  
"Franduil, go into the forest and make sure that no one is harmed that way and that no creautures pass you. I will go and see what's going on!" Thrylith demanded as he quicken the speed of his horse and left his brother. His brother followed his orders and fled into the woods.  
  
When Thrylith got to the scene he witnessed a massacre right before his eyes. Two humans were brutally slaughtered and another was trying to protect another savagely against three advancing orcs. Thrylith quickly ran into the scene and began to slice into the orcs stomachs with his knives and shot arrows at fleeting orcs. But before he was done, another human entered the scene and was about to become a victim so he shot an arrow through the orcs head. The human stood there for a while before sudenly he fainted.  
  
Thrylith quickly advanced to the human and picked up the body to move it to the two remaining survivors. He looked the two survivors in their eyes momentarily before placing the body near them. One of the survivors, a woman became frantic when he put the body down. The other survivor, a man, tried to comfort the woman even though he was severely injured front various parts of his body. Thrylith looked around and remembered his brother. He made a noise to make his brother hear him and waited for some sort of response. When he felt his presence, he looked around the camp once more and then moved to a spot where he can keep eye on both the camp and for his brother.  
  
In what seemed like no time, he spotted his brother who was carrying what seemed like a human girl and had another following him. Thrylith decided to make his presence known and stepped forward. This sudden presence alerted both the girl that was following Franduil and the girl that was in Franduil's arms. IKn response she screamed and in result made Franduil accidentally drop her. Franduil was about to go see if the girl was okay until he saw her cower away from them like a dog seeing a whip. He stopped abruptly and looked at Thrylith. Thrylith then beckoned him to come closer so they could talk. Franduil saw that he was dead serious and immediately obeyed his order.  
  
~"We have a situation here,"~ Tithraywn whispered to his brother. ~"Apparently, there has been an ambush of a human camp no so far from here."~ He pasued for a second and looked at the girls. ~"These girls probably belong to this camp."~  
  
~"Anyone killed?~ Franduil asked with a sad voice.  
  
~"Two were killed. One is wounded,"~ he declared lightly. Once more he looked at the girls then noticed that one of them was looking at them with fear in her eyes. He motioned for his brother to look and then they looked at each other once more knowingly. Together they walked towards the girls. While doing this Thrylith stopped his brother since he realized that if they approach them together then that may frighten the girls a little more than they already are. So alone he approached them.  
  
-/-  
  
"Please do not be alarmed," he said finally as he kneeled down to talk to them. In response both of the girls tried to move away from him. "What are your names?" he asked then.  
  
"I'm Narie and this is Adelaide," Narie stuttered slightly. She spoke very softly and Thrylith heard the hesitation in her voice.  
  
"Are you here alone?" he inquired next.  
  
"No, we are here with our parents..." she started next until he got up from where he was kneeling and looked at his brother.  
  
"You should come with us," he slightly demanded then began to walk back to the location of the camp. Both the girls noticed this and obeyed his wishes.  
  
Deadly silence befell the group as they walked to the camp. When they finally reached the area, both of the girls became hysterical. Narie looked at the bodies of what used to be her parents and began to weep controlablely. She couldn't believe this was happening. Se leaned on her friend for support. Thrylith saw this and felt her pain. She caught his eye and looked away.  
  
Adelaide then noticed that her parents and Mikus were laying near a tree a few feet away from her. She ran quickly when she noticed that her father was hurt.  
  
"Dad?" she whispered as she moved to be right next to him.  
  
At this moment Thrylith signaled Franduil to move in closer to the man which startled Adelaide. Franduil examined the wounds and then looked up at his brother with a concerned look on his face.  
  
~"His wounds are deep,"~ he told his brother. ~"But he will survive."~  
  
~"They should be attended to immediately,"~ Thrylith concluded.  
  
~"You should do it, you are more gifted than I am at healing,"~ Franduil told him.  
  
Swiftly, he moved to the wounded body and grabbed out of his pack, which was luckily close by and retrieved some bandages. He then took off the shirt that was on the man to further examine the wounds. They were indeed deeply but yet not deep enough to be too fatal. He then retrieved items from his bag to help in cleaning the wounds.  
  
"Thank you," the man said weakly as he looked at the elf that was tending him.  
  
Thylith nodded in response.  
  
"May we have the honor in knowing you and your companions' names?" he asked quietly.  
  
"I am Thrylith, son of Vanduil and this is my brother Franduil," Thrylith answered softly. "We do not usually see humans in these parts, sir so excuse me for asking but what are you doing in these parts?"  
  
"We... are headed... towards Gondor..." the wounded man gasped. After Thrylith heard this he immediately gave a look that told the man that he must not speak another word and the man obeyed.  
  
"Looks like your plans are going to have to change," Thrylith said rather abruptly and at this everyone looked at him including his brother.  
  
What exactly did he mean by that? Everyone thought unisonly.  
  
A/N: Obviously ~"............."~ means that they are speaking in elvish! I plan.. if this fanfic is sucessful enough to update every week. But that means that more reviews=more chapters. So please if you are reading this Please review! 


	3. Change of Plans

Disclaimer: (You should know by now)  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Franduil looked at his brother curiously. Then it hit him why his brother said that, there was a problem. His suspicions were confirmed as Thrylith motioned him closer to him to say something. It seemed urgent.  
  
~"We cannot let them go further today,"~ Thrylith said bluntly while looked at the wounded man in front of him.  
  
Franduil nodded in response.  
  
~"Then what are we to do?"~ Franduil asked anxiously.  
  
~Well there is not much we can do. Look at these wounds. He is in need of some serious treatment. Some serious treatment that we cannot alone provide him,"~ Thrylith started to explain.  
  
~"Then what are-," Franduil began to ask once more but stopped. His eyes suddenly became wide. Is he serious? ~"We are not going to leave them like this, are we?"~  
  
Thrylith suddenly gave him a sharp look that turned his blood cold.  
  
~"No, if you would just let me finish explaining what we were going to do then you would have never asked such a question in your life,"~ Thrylith hissed slightly. He saw the taken back look in Franduil's eyes. He sighed deeply. "Sorry I didn't mean to lash out on you like that."  
  
~"You're forgiven. Now will you please finish?"~ Franduil said then waited for his brother to continue.  
  
~"As I was saying, we alone cannot provide him the treatment he needs but we can find him treatment," Thrylith paused briefly waiting for his brother to catch on.  
  
Franduil stood there for a moment pondering on what his brother was wanted him to understand. When the realization hit him, he became stiff. His jaw slightly dropped and his eyes grew wider. ~"We are not taking him to--"  
  
"I'm afraid so," Thrylith admitted, falling back into common tongue accidentally. The girls looked at each other in fear of what they were talking about. Was something wrong?  
  
~"But do they even help humans?"~ Franduil asked frantically.  
  
~"Hopefully if we take him then there will be no problem,"~ Thrylith confessed.  
  
~"Is this a good idea?" Franduil sternly asked.  
  
~"There is no other possible choice unless he dies."~  
  
Franduil sighed deeply. He knew he could live with the fact that he had the chance in helping someone survive and just letting that person die. But out of all the places where this would happen and the timing would be perfect if only they were closer to Rivendell than Mirkwood. Not that Mirkwood was a bad place but he knew their policies concerning other races. They were strict. Now he and his brother had to bring this poor soul who just happened to be human to Mirkwood and hope that they will care for him. The only known humans that were even accepted by the royal family of that kingdom were the Dunadain. It was a risk both of them knew it.  
  
~"What about the rest of the humans?"~ Franduil questioned him with concern.  
  
~"We have no other choice but to bring them along,"~ Thrylith confessed as he began to move away from the human in front of him. He turned slightly to face the humans who were eagerly waiting for either one of them to say something to them so they could understand what was going on.  
  
"I'm afraid you are going to have to come with us," he finally said to them in the common tongue.  
  
"Is he going to be all right?" Adelaide asked timidly.  
  
"His wounds are deep and they need treatment. Treatment that we cannot provide him," he responded rather bluntly with no emotion in his voice.  
  
Adelaide and her mother began to weep and tremble all over until he spoke once more.  
  
"Myself and my brother here have decided to take him to somewhere he can get the proper treatment he needs though," he finished.  
  
"Where are we going to go then?" Adelaide's mother whispered.  
  
"There is a safe haven only a day ahead of us," Franduil said reassuringly.  
  
She nodded her head in understanding and then noticed that one of the elves had disappeared. She turned her head to see where he was but saw not a single trace of him. She then noticed that Narie was missing and became worried. Poor girl, she must be devastated.  
  
/-/  
  
Narie kept walking away from camp as far as her aching body could take her. She couldn't believe what was happening. Her parents are gone. They're dead. She will never see them alive again. She wiped the tears that streaming down her face. She felt exhausted. She then stopped to collect her thoughts and looked around.  
  
All the tall trees around her made her feel small. She fell in despair and went down on her knees. What's going to happen to me? She wept and memories swept her mind. In the past, she had never truly got along with her folks but as of late things were developing. That was then, this was now she kept on thinking. She was alone now. But at the present moment, physically she wasn't alone.  
  
Thrylith stood there for a moment observing the girl. She seems so fragile.  
  
Ever since back at the camp when he noticed that they were missing someone, he went to go find the human. But now seeing her, he found himself unable to advance towards her. He was about to turn away until Narie realized she was being watched.  
  
She turned around and met his gaze. She sat there staring at him as he turned away slightly.  
  
"You should not wander," Thrylith said suddenly.  
  
"I just needed some time alone," Narie whispered softly while looking down.  
  
"You should not wander," he repeated himself.  
  
She looked up at him and noticed that he was walking closer to her. He extended his hand to help her up and she accepted hesitantly. For the first time she took in his appearance. He was slender and tall with long braided blonde hair with jade colored eyes. He was wearing a bluish white tunic. She admitted quietly that he was very attractive. When she stood up, she trembled slightly and almost fell but he caught her.  
  
"Can you stand?" he inquired with barely any emotion in his voice.  
  
"Yes, thanks," she whispered slightly.  
  
"We should head back to the camp," he said. She nodded in response she started following him.  
  
/-/  
  
Meanwhile back at the camp, Franduil began gathering up broken twigs and sticks on the floor to make a fire. As he was doing this, he began singing to himself completely unaware of the fact that Adelaide and her mother were listening.  
  
"That's lovely," Adelaide's mother voiced.  
  
He stopped singing and looked at her then smiled. He highly doubted that she knew Elvish.  
  
"What was it about?" she asked.  
  
"It was about my home," he answered. "My home in Rivendell that is."  
  
"Rivendell, we've heard legends about that place all the time," Adelaide voiced.  
  
"Some time you should tell what these legends you speak of are," Franduil said lightly. They watched as slightly and looked at the forest. "Where is he?"  
  
"Your brother?" Adelaide asked softly.  
  
"Yes, he has a tendency of doing this to me," Franduil admitted with a slight chuckle.  
  
"Are you older or is he?" Adelaide's mother questioned unsure of how age works for elves.  
  
"He is older," he admitted.  
  
He then turned to go tend to the human lying down on the ground and then gently laid him on a piece of cloth he had on the ground. At the moment Thrylith came followed Narie. Narie was about to collapse once more but was caught yet again by Thrylith but instead of letting her get back on her feet, he decided it was best to carry her. He then laid her next to Adelaide and walked over to his brother.  
  
~"We should go soon,"~ Thrylith voiced when he was right in front of his brother.  
  
~"Can we not wait for a while?"~ Franduil asked knowing that the humans were exhausted.  
  
~"No time is precious and we, my brother, do not have time to spare. Tonight we make haste."~  
  
A/N: yet again ~".........."~ means that they are speaking elvish. I am aware that this is a short chapter. Yet again please review! 


	4. Remembering the Dead and Concerns

Disclaimer: See first chapter  
  
Chapter 4  
  
~"No time is precious and we, my brother, do not have have time to spare. Tonight we make haste."~  
  
~"But can they not rest?" Franduil insisted as he glanced that the humans who were now staring at them once again. They fear us. And now we might have to force them to leave their dead, he silently thought. He turned once more to his brother. "They need time."  
  
~"We do not have time to spare!"~ Thrylith shouted slightly his elvish voice hinted a sound of irritation.  
  
~"We cannot force them to leave their deceased soon after they have just been killed!"~  
  
~"If we do not leave, more orcs will arrive and these humans will be in more trouble than what has already befallen on them!"~ Thrylith argued back.  
  
~"The least we can do is bury the dead,"~ Franduil whispered.  
  
Thrylith nodded in response. He turned to face the humans then moved towards the lifeless body of the deceased. Too many have the same fate, his mind voiced, too many have died meaninglessly and unlawfully. As he began to move closer to the bodies he felt the gaze of Narie intensify in every step he took. He then paused and turn to meet her gaze.  
  
Narie watched as the elf named Thrylith walked closer to her now-dead parents. When he turned to look at her, a cold shiver went down her body that she could not explain. Yet she did not waver in her stare. Her face showed no expression.  
  
Thrylith then continued to walk closer and went he finally reached them he kneeled to the floor quietly while staring at the sight before him. The memory of hearing the man screaming for his wife to run still rang through his ears. He heard their peircing cries and the sound of metal clashing as he approached closer.  
  
**************FLASHBACK**************************  
  
" Siwen! Run!" Thyrlith heard a man screamed as he ran with great speed onto the scene.  
  
When he finally arrived he saw a man fighting with all of his might with a band of orcs along with another man in his company. Thrylith the wasted no time as he fired three arrows which hit its mark only to watch the orcs be replace with others. He then unshealthed his daggers and charged onto the scene.  
  
His movements were swift as he slashed through the orcs with great speed. He thrusted his daggers through every orc in his sight and doged others as they advanced on him. From the corner of his eye he witnessed in horror that the man that he saw earlier that was fighting valiantly being cornered by three orcs. He then with great speed once more slightly through all of those who were around him quicly so that he could help the man. When the numbers lessened he looked at the man once more only to see in dismay that the man laid motionless on the floor along with another figure by his side.  
  
Filled with fury, he oved like lightning and sucessfully destroyed each and every orc in sight. He looked around him in dismay at the sight that was around him. His eyes focused on the boy that he had saved throughout the battle but then his eyes shifted towards the two bodies near the boy. He swiftly walked towards the bodies and felt for a pulse. He was about to stand up when the man gasped slightly.  
  
"Narie....." he gasped as blood began to fill his mouth.  
  
He then opened his eyes slightly and saw the elf kneeling over him.  
  
"Find my girl," he gasped once more.  
  
The only thing that Thrylith could do was nod his head in response.  
  
"Keep her safe," he whispered lastly as he began to close his eyes. "Tell her I love her.... and that I am sorry." With that his breathing stopped and Thrylith watched as the man passed into shadow.  
  
~"With honor, you fall,"~ he whispered then stood up. He then looked at the boy and picked him up slightly before lying him on the ground next to the other survivors.  
  
**************END FLASHBACK****************  
  
"Thrylith?" Franduil called out to him out of his thoughts with concern. "Are you all right?"  
  
Thrylith turned to face his brother but did not respond.  
  
After carefully burying the bodies of the two adults into the ground, silence filled the group. They had left shortly after because they knew all too well that if they stayed the humans would have been overwhelmed with grief. They move swiftly as they could away from the site and rode until the sun began to set. They found a spot to set camp nearby a gathering of trees and decided to rest and prepare dinner.  
  
Franduil came toward Adelaide's father to look at his wounds once more. I really do hope that Thranduil's folk will be able to help him for he needs it. He sighed and noticed that the man was looking at him curiously.  
  
"Forgive me from staring but I've never seen an elf before."  
  
Franduil smirked. "You are forgiven." Obviously he had regain some of his strength, Franduil noted.  
  
"Tell me, where are you from?" the man further inquired.  
  
"Rivendell," a nearby voice answered. Everyone turned and saw Thrylith standing against a tree. He looked deep into thought.  
  
"Where are you taking us?" Adelaide whispered softly which was barely audible to anyone who didn't have elf ears.  
  
"Mirkwood."  
  
"How close are we?" the man asked timidly.  
  
"We are by the borders," Thrylith explained with a voice that went kind of edgy.  
  
At that moment Mikus finally woken up from his slumber in a start. He almost screamed when he saw Franduil sitting close by along with Thyrlith standing extremely close by a tree. What the heck is going on? He looked around and spotted his sister and parents and Narie but wait where were Narie's parents? Then memory of what made him faint went through his mind.  
  
"You are awake," Franduil called out to him. "You must be hungry." He handed him a bowl of soup and sat back down which he then immediately went into conversation with the wounded man. Mikus observed this and sighed but then got aprehensive once more when he turned to look at the other elf who stood stern only a few feet away from him.  
  
The night darkened and thickened fast and soon the only thing that produced light was the fire in the camp.  
  
"I will keep watch tonight," Thrylith announced as everyone got ready for sleep.  
  
"But you have kept watch for three days straight now," Franduil complained.  
  
"I said I will keep watch," Thrylith insisted.  
  
With that said Franduil gave up, he knew something was bothering his brother but what it was he never told him. He went to bed relentlessly but eventually like all elves do with their eyes open.  
  
Narie looked around, for she knew that she would not find sleep that night, the camp site. She watched Adelaide and Mikus huddle up to their parents for comfort. She then watched Thrylith who sat by the camp fire with his back turned away from her. There was something unsettling about him that she could not shake off since they met but knew naught of what it was. She the turned her head to watch the stars while memories of her parents consumed her.  
  
The night grew long and weary as Thrylith kept watch. His own thoughts were occupying his mind once again. In fact he was too occupied that he did not even hear footsteps that were drawing near the camp.  
  
"You should keep better watch," the voice spoke as it came closer.  
  
Thrylith who became alarmed by hearing this jumped from where he was sitting.  
  
"A watcher should always be wary of everything they hear," it said as it finally came into the light of the campfire. "Especially when you are on the borders of someone else's realm, may I add."  
  
When the figure finally showed itself, Thrylith was astonished by who he saw standing in front of him for he knew who he was. The figure stood tall and proud with long blonde braided hair and deep blue eyes. He wore green hunting clothes with a bow in his hands. He was the one and only Prince of Mirkwood.  
  
"My lord.." Thrylith started as he noticed Legolas raising his bow and arrow while notching it.  
  
"Why are you on the borders of this land with humans?" he demanded.  
  
I knew this was a risk  
  
A/N: What did you think?? Huh anyone.... please REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	5. Entering Mirkwood

Disclaimer: See first chapter

A/N: Its been a long time since I've felt to update this and I'm sorry for those who like this story. I'm trying to be better at updating now, if that makes you feel better. Now back to the story…

Chapter 6

Thyrlith started raising himself slowly from where he was sitting. He knew he had to be cautious for he knew that the prince would not hesitate in killing him. Thyrlith slowly raised his hands slowly, trying to move suddenly or in any manner that might provoke a negative response from him.

"My lord, please let me explain," Thyrlith started.

Legolas stood there watching him intently and with slightly narrow eyes. He had been on patrol for the night since one of his guards had family duties to attend to. It was a long night and Legolas was in no mood to deal with unnecessary visitors in the middle of the night. What puzzled him though was what kind of visitors these were? I mean, he had no problems dealing with rangers but these were no rangers. They are ordinary humans yet they were in company elves.

"Go on," Legolas slightly demanded.

Thyrlith tried to pull together his own words before even attempting to say it out loud but the look of impatience on Legolas' face only rushed this process. Normally Thyrlith was good with his words when he speaks to someone but this was a difficult situation that could cost him his life.

Legolas' stare felt like it almost bore a dagger to Thrylith's heart as it slowly turned each second longer it took for Thyrlith to answer him.

"My lord, there was an orc attack further ahead of this road. These humans were attacked and my brother and I," as he said this he pointed to a sleeping Franduil, who was up in a tree," helped them. There were two more humans but they were murdered by the orcs. One of the surviving ones needs medical attention that we cannot give him alone."

Legolas stood there listening to him intently but his hand was still notching his bow at Thyrlith as he was doing so.

"You still have yet to answer my question. What are you doing on the borders of this realm?" Legolas insisted, there was hint of irritation in his soft voice that felt like yet another dagger running through Thrylith's blood.

"We need your assistance, my lord," Thyrlith clearly stated. He didn't want to sound like he was demanding but he didn't want to sound weak when saying it.

"My assistance?" Legolas said as he slightly raised his eyebrow.

"Either you or your healers, my lord, to attend to the wounded," Thyrlith further explained, although he knew it was this part that might cause conflict with him.

Legolas titled his head for a moment looking at Thyrlith as if he wondered if he heard Thyrlith correctly.

"You wondered if either I or one of healers could help heal a human?" Legolas asked as he was trying to clarify to himself exactly what was asked of him.

"Please, my lord," Thyrlith stated firmly.

Legolas looked over at the humans in a suspicious and furtive manner as he was mentally assessing the situation at hand. He didn't after all want any unnecessary events to happen or to cause any unnecessary problems with his father. That was the main underlying factor in Legolas' mind.

Legolas was taught to be wary of human intention like many other elves. His father was always more wary than Legolas considering Legolas has somewhat closer relations with Lord Elrond, the Half-Elven than his father. Humans are considered devious, changing, and full of tricks of all sorts. That's what Legolas was taught all his many years. This situation was putting that to the test.

"Wake them up, now. You are coming with me," Legolas commanded. This shot a chill down Thyrlith's back as he heard this.

"Yes, my lord," Thyrlith responded immediately as he began to get up.

The first thing that Thyrlith did was wake up his brother which took little to no effort in doing except slightly startling him in the process. Franduil stood up immediately when he noticed Legolas' presence. He shot his brother a slightly worried look but Thyrlith didn't respond. Legolas was watching both of them as they gently woke up the rest of their company.

It didn't take much effort to wake Narie up, especially considering she barely slept and the fact that when she did it wasn't peaceful. Franduil had gently placed his hand on Adelaide in a comforting manner to wake her up along with her parents.

Legolas stood there waiting for them to get ready. Narie was the first one to notice that there was another being at the camp and jumped slightly. Franduil comforted her gently.

"Follow me," Legolas spoke firmly.

With the help of Franduil, Adelaide's father got up and everyone else started following Legolas as they started walking into the forest, which meant further into the realm of Mirkwood, where King Thranduil reigns. Thyrlith walked directly behind Legolas silently. He watched him from behind wondering exactly what the prince wants to do with or to them. The truth of the matter was that he could do whatever he saw fit. He could heal them or he could imprison them for trespassing. It's up to him after all of how he wants to sway his father. It's his words against theirs.

There was mainly silence as they came closer and closer to the palace with the occasional cough or breaking of a twig here and there to break the silence. Everyone was lost in thought until suddenly Legolas stopped. He nodded to the guards to let him and the others following him to pass into the palace.

Adelaide stood there in awe of the beauty that emanating from the palace itself and just continues to follow the rest of them. Narie was mainly quiet during the whole walk and remained actually close to Franduil who was helping and at one point started carrying Adelaide's father.

Suddenly, at one point, Legolas stopped everyone from following him and gracefully entered the throne room. Everyone stopped and began to look around. The palace marveled them due to its beauty and the light emanating from it gave light to even the darkest areas of Mirkwood.

After a moment or two the throne door slowly opened and a guard, who wasn't Legolas, walked out and looked at them. "The king awaits you," he spoke sternly.

Thyrlith and Franduil looked at each other and nodded. They both knew they were risking their lives in coming here. Their lives now were in the words of the Prince and the mercy of the King.

A/N: What do you think? Love me? Hate me? Please tell me. Please Review. I'd greatly appreciate it.

Additional Note: Italicized means thoughts of someone.


	6. Discussion in the Throne Room

Disclaimer: See first chapter

Chapter 7 

The guards watched them, especially the humans, when they entered the throne room. Any hint of sudden action would have triggered them into action. It was a bit uncanny walking through even the entrance of the throne room. Then suddenly, yet again they came to a halt.

Thyrlith had a million thoughts running through his head. It had been years upon years since his last dealing with the King of Mirkwood. He didn't know what to do actually. _What if I accidentally do something I'm not suppose to? _They had gotten lucky with the prince. Legolas didn't seem too keen on letting them in but noting on the situation, Thyrlith hoped that he'd take that into consideration. This was still risky situation overall.

When they entered, what they saw amazed them, even Thyrlith and Franduil. The throne room was a sight to see. The walls glittered and in the middle laid the throne in which the King himself, along with the prince sat. Normally, it was told that Legolas did not sit on his throne because he was normally working in the outside borders to secure things in general. That was his role but on this night, he sat there next to his father.

The king of Mirkwood, King Thranduil himself looked upon them with stern eyes. Those eyes did speak of comfort yet they also did not speak of anger towards them. It was not exactly positive, as it goes with most elves, of what was going on through the king's mind. Though, it must be told that, the king had a tendency of treating trespassers rather harshly.

"Speak," King Thranduil spoke sternly, addressing Franduil and Thyrlith.

Franduil looked at Thyrlith for a moment before deciding to speak. Thyrlith nodded his head for him to continue.

"My king, I express deep regret for passing your lands without your permission. But may I say, your highness that it is not without reason or urgency," Franduil responded.

The expression on King Thranduil face did not change. There was also no clue of what the king was thinking either. Franduil knew that what he had to do was try. Between Franduil and Thyrlith, Franduil was better at expressing himself and weaving his words to produce a good response of someone he is talking to.

"What is this reason?" The king asked further. His voice retained a monotonic tone and his eyes remained focus on them.

"The reason, your highness, is that these humans were attacked on a road nearby your kingdom by orcs. My brother and I helped them. One of the humans, your highness, is in need of proper care. This is the reason we have traveled here to your kingdom, your highness," Franduil continued. He looked up at the king for any sort of response and yet again, received none directed at him.

King Thranduil did look at Legolas for a moment. Legolas as well had a stern look on his face such as his father's. This alarmed Thyrlith slightly because after a moment, Legolas looked at the guards and then back at his father.

"Are these the only humans involved in the incident?" Legolas asked Franduil directly.

"These are the only surviving ones, your highness. Two of the humans that were involved in the incident were killed," Franduil responded to Legolas' question. Franduil didn't quite understand the reason behind that question but he was in no position to ask considering they were the ones that were trespassing on their property in the first place.

Legolas looked at his father and then at the humans. There was what seemed like a long moment of silence in the room. Tensions raised and the slightest noise made almost everyone apprehensive.

"What were they doing there in the first place?" King Thranduil asked in a somewhat of a commanding voice.

"They were traveling to their destination and decided to rest," Thyrlith decided to speak up. The only real response he got from doing this was the fact that the eyes of the king shifted from Franduil to Thyrlith in what seemed like a heartbeat or less. It seemed kind of uncanny but yet this type of behavior is not uncommon for the king.

"Please, your majesty, one of them is in need of urgent care. Will you help us?" Franduil interjected slightly. He knew he was risking it but he wanted to make known the urgency of the situation and the fact that it was imperative to make a decision soon of what they were going to do with them in the first place.

Yet again, there was what seemed like a long moment of silence. This silence though was not as long as they thought it was going to be until Thranduil motioned his guards to take the man in which Franduil was helping to hold up.

Adelaide started crying out for her father as they removed him from the throne room. Her mother started crying. No one except the king and the prince knew what was going on. The king exited the throne room behind the guards that were carrying the man. Legolas stood up from his throne and stood there for a moment without saying a word.

This type of silence was almost unbearable to those that were waiting to here what was going on. The guards seem to know what was going on. The prince definitely knew. Adelaide started crying for her father or for anyone to tell her what was going on. Mikus was trying to comfort her and his mother. Narie stood there somewhat silently. She didn't know what to do along with the rest of them.

Legolas looked at both Franduil and Thyrlith. This sudden movement alarmed both of them especially considering the fact that they didn't know what was going on as well.

Legolas then looked at the guards and with the nod of them head. The guards came forward and started escorting everyone out of the throne room and out into the hallway. They stood there for a moment, waiting for instruction. Adelaide looked around; there was no sign of her father. This started freaking her out and she started panicking.

_What's going on? What's going to happen?_

A/N: What do you think? Love me? Hate me? Please tell me. Please Review. I'd greatly appreciate it.

Additional Note: Italicized means thoughts of someone.


End file.
